clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chuck von Injoface
Chuck von Injoface is a puffle owned by Flywish. He joined Flywish's Army and was named the first von Injoface member in Flywish's Army and is the 2nd oldest living puffle after his brother, General Puff. Background Born to Beth von Injoface, Chuck von Injoface was considered one of the meanest puffles alive. Chuck started out nice until everyone bullied him because of his heritage. He grew very depressed, and had a hard time living his life. His twin sister, Emilia, told him that in order to stop getting bullied, he would have to become a mean puffle. He listened, but became too mean and never got out of the act, and became a bully himself. He even bullied his mother a lot. Eventually she got sick of it and she made him live with someone who would want him before General Puff moved to the Space Colony. However, nobody would keep him for long, and would give him to another owner. This went on for decades. He then met Flywish who was throwing darts at a picture of Darktan II. He asked if Flywish would be his owner and he said yes. He then joined Flywish's Army as well. Chuck had a strong dislike for other puffles, and generally stayed away from them. He finially decided that he would have to start a family after becoming an uncle. He met a woman, and had a daughter named Label, a daughter named Mandy, and a son named Richard. Chuck didn't like pranks, so he found Rick annoying and grounded him a lot with his wife. Relationships Friends *Flywish *Mandy *Flywish II *Kyle Wish *Corai *Swiss Ninja Enemies *Winston (He usually screams stuff at Winston that should never be repeated) *Zenny (He hates Zenny because he's a red puffle) *Director Benny *You *Xorai *Penelope O'vian Involvement He loves to imitate The Director Puffles. He sometimes wears glasses and he is a white puffle who loves to insult others. He's not very active, being old and all, but still manages to kick butt in Flywish's army. Favorite Family Members *Mandy von Injoface *Jenni von Injoface *Mabel XIX *Mabel XVIII *Mabel XVII Trivia *He calls Zenny Mr. Joy like Flywish does. *He does everything Flywish does. *He loves X and the City because of Flywish being in it. *He tends to make Director Zenny cry. *His real name is Charles, and his great-nephew was named after him. *He has a son named Rick von Injoface *He has an X-Antibody *He and his family live in a huge room with Flywish. *He is a slight parody of Stephen Stotch from South Park. Possibly by the way they both ground their sons. *He, despite hating pranks, is friends with Gruff and despises Surray *He is the most violent in the Von Injoface Family along with his daughter Mandy von Injoface. *He is a Mary Sue. A violent mary-sue. *He despises all orange puffles except for Jenni X and his cousin. *He does not miss his mother at all because of what she did to him. Gallery File:Chuck von Injoface holding a bat.JPG|Chuck holding his baseball bat File:Chuck_golf_club.JPG|Chuck holding a golf club which never usually happens unless you make him angrier than if you made him angry enough to hit you with a bat. See also * Flywish's Army * Flywish * Director Zenny * Rick von Injoface * Label von Injoface * Emilia von Injoface Category:Characters Category:Family of Flywish Category:Puffles Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Torture Category:Flywish's puffles Category:Mary Sue